Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flat panel display panel.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, with the development of semiconductor manufacturing technologies and image processing technologies, weight reduction and thinness of a display device may be easily achieved. Flat panel display devices, which may realize high image quality, have been commercialized and rapidly propagated.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode display (OLED) are several popular examples of a flat panel display device.
Among these flat panel display devices, the weight reduction, thinness, and high image quality of the LCD and the OLED, and the like may be easily achieved. Therefore, the LCD and the OLED may be widely adopted in portable devices, for example, a mobile phone, a PDA, a portable computer, and the like.
In particular, an OLED, which is a self-emission device, does not require a backlight like an LCD. Therefore, an OLED may be manufactured to be much thinner and have a response speed on the order of tens of nanoseconds, a wide viewing angle, and good contrast. As a result, the OLED has drawn much attention as a next generation display.
However, as the display panel of the flat panel display evolves to be large, light, and thin, the display panel needs to have good durability against cracking, scratches, and breakage phenomena resulting from an external impact.
As a crack, etc., occur in the display panel, in particular, as a power supply applied to the display panel may be short-circuited, and thus, an overcurrent flows in the panel, a temperature rises and thus the display panel catch fire. Further, a DC-DC converter is in an overload condition due to the occurring short, which leads to a destruction of the DC-DC converter and its various peripheral circuits, such as an inductor.
Therefore, even though the display panel is partially damaged, processing to minimize the damage of the display panel is required so as to safely protect the display panel from overheating and the possibility of fire.
In particular, the power supply applied to the display panel may be shorted or opened as a result of the occurrence of cracks, and the like, in the display panel of the organic light emitting diode display. As a result, there is a need to rapidly solve the problem in that a screen is abnormally displayed or driving power is not supplied properly.
When errors occur in the display panel, it is difficult for a user to determine the errors in the early stage, and when the user confirms the errors with the naked eyes, the failure of the display device is likely to be considerably aggravated.
When the errors occur, since the image quality may be changed, a fire may break out due to the overheating, or an end user may be burned, there is a need to detect the errors of the display panel in the early stage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.